Arriving in Duloc
Meanwhile deep within the city of Duloc, Farquaad and Ratigan entered the dungeons and finds Bebop and Rocksteady dipping a cookie into a glass of milk. Bebop: Say, how many times does it takes to soak a cookie? Rocksteady: You idiot! Cookies soak at first glance. Farquaad: That's enough. He's ready to talk. - Rocksteady puts a cookie named Gingy down and Farquaad intregates him, but Gingy spit at Bebop's eye. Bebop: AHH! My eye! Get this goop off me!! - Ratigan appeared from the shadows of the dungeon, showing no restran. Ratigan: Unless you tell us where are the remaining creatures are, you will SUFFER for this!!! - Gingy quickly gave Farquaad a riddle, until Farquaad's guards brought forth a magic mirror. Farquaad asks if he wishes to be king of the land and the mirror challenged him to pick one of three princesses. Throughout the choicing process, Ratigan hasn't said a word. Rocksteady: What do you think, one or three? Bebop: The third spot looks cute to me. - Farquaad choose the third spot, which is revealed to be Princess Fiona. The mirror tried to warn him, but a tournament quickly took place over the next morning. During that time, Ratchet and the others finally arrived in the city of Duloc. Genis: This is Farquaad's castle? Donkey: Yeah, that's the place. Genis: This place is huge..! Reia: (This scent... It's magical, I knew it!) Kiva: Well, for being perfect, this guy hits the zero scale, right off the bat. Reia: Oh, I see what you mean. Come on, let's go in. - Ratchet and the others find a mascot who was already terrifed by Shrek's appearence and entered the city, only to find the place empty. No citizen in sight. Ratchet: What the...? Where is everyone? X-23: (Farquaad must've find the woman of his dreams already..) Reia: (This scent... I can't just ignore it anymore!!) Kiva: Master, calm down. Everyone must've went into the arena. Reia: Y--Yeah, you're right. Listen, there's something I need to do here. *quietly* I sensed a magical object deep within the city. Kiva: *quietly* Oh, okay. Reia: *quietly* I'll catch you on the way out. *Speaking in a normal tone* Captain, I have a errand to run in this city. Genis: Errand? You need to find something for the case?? Reia: Something like that. I would tell you, but this is more of a personal matter. Kiva: She has a point. Ratchet: Alright, Reia. See you in a bit. Reia: (Kiva, don't do something rash while I'm gone..) - Reia used her Instant Transmission to teleport to another location within the city. Donkey: Hey, look at this! - Donkey pulls a lever and it is revealed to be a welcome stand, with a little song and a photo camera attached to it. Kiva: Okay... I think we should focus finding Farquaad. Let's get going. - As they entered the tournament, Donkey - who just got the little song on his head - is humming along. Ratchet: Hey, Donkey. Less humming, more action. Donkey: Sorry about that. - On arrival, they found Farquaad. Alongside him are Bebop and Rocksteady, but Ratigan is nowhere to be seen. Kiva: Hmm.. Ratigan's not with Farquaad. X-23: He must've have other plans for us. For now, let's just-- Rocksteady: Hey, it's those guys back when master Shredder took a pounding to! Ratchet: Well, well.. Bebop and Rocksteady.. Kiva: Seems like you two don't know when to give up! Bebop: Ha! Says the whimp who almost turn into a Heartless! X-23: Oh no... Kiva: Well, said the one that got its butt whooped a few times! - Bebop grabbed his chainsaw and prepares to fight anyway. Bebop: Whatever, time to ring you suckers out! X-23: Shut up and fight. Bebop: Why you little--! Kiva: Bring it on! - Ratchet and the others fight against Bebop and the knights. While Shrek and Donkey team up to take out the knights, X-23 and Kiva used their skills to defeat Bebop and, eventually, they succeeded. Bebop: You green dweebs think you got the best o' ol' Bebop, do ya? Well, youse're all wrong! - Bebop punched and destroyed a wall to make his escape within the castle. Bebop: 'Cause Bebop the best there is! - Without looking, Bebop hit his head before making a hasty retreat. Kiva: Well, Bebop did improve a little. But, that hasn't changed anything. - Farquaad ordered his troops to prepare their arrows at Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: This can't be good... Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* - Suddenly, Farquaad has a better idea in mind. Farquaad: People of Duloc, I give you..our champions! Shrek/Ratchet: What? Genis: Huh? I thought Farquaad wants us dead. Kiva: He's planning something. Don't let your guard down. Farquaad: Congratulations, you've won an honor to go on a noble quest. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me.. Shrek: Quest? We're already on a quest! Kiva: Yeah, Farquaad! A quest to reclaim Shrek's home back! Farquaad: That swamp in the middle of nowhere? Shrek: Yes, my swamp! Farquaad: Alright, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back. Kiva: Well, I guess we got no choice. Genis: I hope Reia's doing better than we are.. Kiva: Yeah.. - Meanwhile, Reia teleport to the dungeon and finds the scent she was looking for - A magic mirror. Reia: A magic mirror.. Huh.. This does bring back memories.. - Reia confronts the mirror and tried to say the magic words. Reia: Let's see, umm... 'Spirit of the mirror - Come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee... Speak! Show me thy face.' - Just like that, the spirit within the mirror appeared before her. Magic Mirror: Ah, word to the wise - There are more ways to call someone. That's just old-school. Reia: Oh, I.. I'm sorry. Magic Mirror: Now then, what can I do for you? Reia: Well... I need to speak to Sonja Farrington, my close friend, right away. Magic Mirror: Ah, an easy request. I can see why it was urgent. Your spirit energy may show a different appearance, and she can touch you if so desired. Reia: That'll do. Magic Mirror: Alright, just touch the glass and say the magic words. It'll be up to you from here. - Reia touched the magic mirror and chant the words needed for the spell. Reia: Magic Mirror, wisest of them all, show me the face of Sonja! - The magic pulled through Reia's spirit energy towards the Mushroom Kingdom, where she jump out of the water and confronted Sonja once again. Sonja: Whoa.. Reia? Is that really you? Reia: Yes, I'm right here. - Sonja started to cry and hugs Reia over a period of time. Sonja: I've...missed you so much. Reia: Me too. Be strong, Sonja. I have a message for you. Sonja: Seriously? Me too! Oh, wait.. Want me to go first? Reia: Sure, go ahead. Sonja: The android came back on my side. Any ideas on how to take it down? Reia: Thanks to Dr. Gero's programming, destroying it should be impossible. In the past, I've kept my anger hidden to make sure you're safe. Sonja: I don't know about this.. It tried to attack me and Nate several times already! Reia: Then there's no other choice. It has a short temper, causing it to drain power more quickly. Use this strategy wisely. Sonja: I will. Okay, your turn. Reia: I found your Enchanted Perfume. Sonja: What? I thought I lost it.. Where did you find it?? Reia: On my side, while we are solving a case. Sonja: A mystery on your side? Sounds interesting.. Wait.. Reia, are you okay? Reia: I'm fine. Soldiers are coming on my side. I have to go. Sonja: Stay safe, sister of light. Reia: You too. - The magic wears off and, with her energy returned, Reia quickly used Instant Transmission to teleport back to the castle square, where Kiva and the gang awaits. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey there. Did you speak to Farquaad? Ratchet: Yeah. Well, you see... - A few minutes later... Reia: I see. So we need to rescue someone named Fiona from a dragon. X-23: That's according to the reports and Farquaad himself, anyway.. Cloud: But what about Sephiroth? Was he in the reports too? Reia: From what I heard from the guards, no. Genis: Huh? Why?? Kiva: I don't know.. X-23: Ratigan.. He must've pull some strings on his own. Sephiroth was on his own at all times, letting Ratigan failed to notice he's there and the soldiers are walking to a double death trap. Genis: That must've been why Farquaad didn't see the outcome. X-23: Right. Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady are under orders of Ratigan. With this certain knowledge about Kiva, there's only one person who knows about her.. Reia: Zemo... He sent them here to get us! Kiva: No kidding. He really wants me dead.. - Reia quickly comforts Kiva to keep her sanity intact. Reia: Kiva, listen to me.. This is not the time to panic. We're here for you, okay? We're going to get through this together. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Keep your chin up, okay? Captain, we should go. Cloud: I see, it's almost time to settle this.. - Reia and the gang walked out of the castle towards a new adventure as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes